Against the Tide
by BlackLotus30
Summary: After Naruto's fight with Sasuke, Iruka's in despair over his would be son condition made the mistake of making a wish by a well. Someone should have warned him of the consequence of making whishes. IrukaOC pairing not yaoi
1. The wishing well

> > > > ** Against the Tide**
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Today had started rather well for Iruka, oddly enough the children were behaving themselves in class, it was also a surprise to see Kohonamaru present in class along with his two little friends and none of them complained either. Iruka looked at his class suspiciously as they were all wearing their angel face mask, warily he tested his chair he certainly didn't want a repeat of last week, when the little devils has sawed one leg of the chair to send him sprawling on the floor the moment he sat on the chair. The chair seemed solid enough, slowly and carefully Iruka sat on the chair and winced when the chair made a noise, he braced himself waiting to be sent on the floor again but nothing happened. Iruka looked at the children again all of them behaving and in silence, maybe his wish had come true after all he would finally have a class that any teacher would be proud to teach. As Iruka started today's lesson, in the back of his mind he made a note to go to the wishing well again.  
  
After the class was over Iruka neatly placed his students homeworks in a pile and stored them in one of the desk drawer and locked said drawer before leaving to the Hokage office where more paperwork would be waiting for him. It already been a month since Sasuke left the village and became a missing nin but not before he did quite a number on Naruto. Even if the boy could use Kyubi's chakra to heal himself, Naruto came back changed after loosing to Sasuke. Gone was the cheerful boy who hid his sadness behind a foxy grin, gone was the boy with a dream to be the best there was and gone was the dream to become Hokage one day. One month day for day and Naruto was still at the hospital staring out at the window more often than not trapped in his own world.  
  
Iruka made another note to see Naturo today as he entered the Hokage office, well it did look like he was the first one here again, he sat behind the desk but did not have to wait long for Kakashi just appeared in a puff of smoke with his report in hand.  
  
"What?" Kakashi blinked when Iruka gave him a strange look.  
  
"It's just strange to see you hand report in time, how is Sakura doing today?" Iruka asked curious on the well being of one of his brilliant former student.  
  
"She's doing well considering what had happened to both of her teammates, but she still not over the fact that Sasuke really left. I think she feels guilty about Naruto..." He too was out of it, Kakashi lost all of his loved one and never bothered to get close to anyone but the brief time he spent with team 7 gave him a new prospective in life, and right now going on missions with Sakura was the only thing he could think of to keep himself and Sakura occupied.  
  
"I hope Naruto will be all right....." Iruka's mind was again wandering back toward Naruto condition, he knew most people didn't really care for his well being but to a select few Naruto changed their world.  
  
"Me too" On that the silver haired Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, once again leaving Iruka alone. Strangely enough the day went on like this without much of a problem.  
  
After work Iruka stopped at Naruto's favorite ramen stand and bought some miso ramen for his former student. He would probably have to spoon feed Naruto but Iruka didn't mind, it just right now everything was beyond him, he so much wants to heal away Naruto's pain but he knew there was nothing he could do. In the back of his mind there was this little voice that told him that Naruto would never be like he used to be, that the boy would never become Hokage either.  
  
Iruka stepped in Naruto's room and was not really surprised to see Hinata in the room, according to the doctors the girl came to Naruto's bedside each day after training with her sensei. Iruka smiled a little seeing the girl holding the blond boy's hand.  
  
"How is he doing today Hinata-chan?" Iruka sat on the chair on the oposite side of the bed and the ramen on the night stand.  
  
"Oh Iruka-sama." The girl blushed a little but Iruka could see the worry in those milky colored eyes.  
  
"He's still the same looking out the window as if he waiting for something or someone to show." The Hyuga girl replied softly.  
  
"Hinata-chan, why don't you go home I'm sure your father is waiting for you. I'll stay and watch over Naruto for a while ok?" Hinata's face fell a little at the mention of her father, Iruka wasn't blind either he knew that Hyuga Hiashi pretty much ignored his heir, his eldest daughter because he thought she was weak, someone had yet to teach the Hyuga patriarch that strenght came in many forms. Iruka gave the girl an encouraging smile.  
  
"Y..y.your right Iruka-sama, I should go..." Hinata bowed and left the room quietly leaving Iruka alone with Naruto.  
  
"Naruto if only you knew......" The teacher whispered as he resumed his watch on the boy, the ramen now forgotten on the night stand.  
  
It was rather late when Iruka decided to finally go home he had a class to teach tomorrow, he had about a five minutes walk to get to his small apartment. He stopped now only remembering about himself making notes to go by the wishing well. Iruka took the small detour that would lead him to the forest where the wishing well was. It wasn't much of a well since the rocks were eroded by time and Iruka guessed that it was probably dry as well, but it was the little things that cheered people up. Iruka took a coin from his pocket and made his wish.  
  
"I wish for Naruto to be his old self again..." The wish was made and the coin was dropped into the well.  
  
Iruka turned around and left in the general direction of his apartment had he stayed a little longer he would have seen that something was glowing at the bottom of the well. Someone should have told Iruka that night about the saying: "Be careful what you wish for, because you may get your wish."
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> This is all for chapter one, note that this is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic so please review. If you have flames do so but please keep this civil..thank you.


	2. Tsunade's debt

> > > Thank to all who had read my story, I realized that I had forgotten to put a disclaimer in the first chapter and the sound nin plushies disguised as lawyers made me promise to put one in this chapter so here it is. I do not own Naruto i'm just a crazed fan with stalking tendencies trying to write a fanfic, I only own the characters you people never heard of in the Naruto world, so on with the story!!!!!
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **Against the Tide**
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Chapter 2 - Tsunade's debt  
  
If anyone asked what kind of man was Nishi Soh to anyone who knew the lord, they would say he was a fair lord who cared very much about the well being of his people and his family. Time however started to take it's toll on the Lord, he was now fifty five years old and had two daughters.  
  
Akane and Kin were fortunate enough to possess their mother's natural beauty, Both girls looked pretty much the same but you could still tell them apart. Akane had long straight hair that went to the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes. Kin also had long black hair but it had a more wavy texture and her eyes were purple. The girls also had a very different sense of fashion, Kin preferred to wear the traditional kimono while Akane preferred Khaki pants and t-shirt.  
  
While he had no doubt that Akane would inherit his station, it was a different situation when Kin was concerned. There has been a few rumors about Soh's wife ancestry while those were just unfounded rumors it did not explain Kin's healing abilities or purple eyes, of course only the Nishi family knew the full extent of the young girl's ability and for many years managed to keep it a secret. Fate had other plans when Kin healed a man that had been left to die in the middle of the road after she went to visit her aunt. The news of the girl's touch spread like wild fire.  
  
Many disregarded the news as pure fiction while others like a certain man knew better. The said man went to Lord Soh's city and ordered Kin to be brought to him in two days or else. Lord Soh had no intention of giving his daughter to such a man. nor wanted to face the wrath of the man either.  
  
A lot of people owed him favors especially Tsunade whom he had heard was now the Hokage of Kohona and if he played his cards right he would have the means to protect Kin. In the dead of the night accompanied by Kin and two bodyguards, Lord Soh sneaked out of the city by using the catacombs that was built under the city.  
  
The catacombs were old and few people remembered its existence. It was originally built to be a sewer to the city. But it was also the perfect hiding place, one could also get lost easily if they didn't possess a map. The small group took a two hours walk to walk out of the catacombs, crawling through the grime and swimming in soiled waters with things that go bump in the night.  
  
It took the small group about two weeks to reach Kohona, they would have made it in about nine days, but along the way they had a few problems like bandits, broken down bridges and three days of non stop rain. By the time they reached Kohona they looked like a sorry lot covered in dirt and mud. Let just say that they made quite an entrance at the village. Of course Soh didn't bother to clean himself up or rest before asking to be led to the Hokage office.  
  
Soh stepped inside the Hokage office after the chuunin had wakened Tsunade up.  
  
"Lord Soh, if it's about the money I owe you, you didn't need to get in such a poor state. A letter would have sufficed and the money would have been sent." This was Tsunade's way of greeting the lord, she had no idea why the poor man had driven himself to such a state. Maybe his city really needed that money.  
  
"Oh it's not about the money, well it is indirectly but if you could do me this favor consider yourself free of the debt you own me."  
  
Tsunade wasn't so sure about this, while she didn't mind gambling money, to risk the lives of Kohona's civilians unnecessarily was something completely different.  
  
"Well, why don't tell me what the favor is and I'll see what I can do..." Tsunade was curious to know what this favor was.  
  
"I want my youngest daughter to marry one of your Ninja..." This came out rather bluntly even for the lord.  
  
"Why?" If Tsunade was taken aback about this wedding proposal, she didn't show it instead she simply urged the Lord to go on. This was a rather unusual thing to do for the Lord who cherished his daughter above all else.  
  
"You know of Lady Hi blood line, my wife was of the Hi blood and she did not possess their gifts but it seems that my youngest daughter Kin also inherited the Hi blood line gift even more so it shows in her eyes. We tried to keep it quiet to stop the rumors but when Kin healed a dying man. It brought some unwanted attention to my family."  
  
Nishi Soh explained the predicament he was in. Tsunade of course knew of the Hi blood line while the Hi were not warriors or ninjas they still had an advanced blood line one that made the healing touch miraculous.  
  
"Lord Soh, I know your daughters are important to you and if Kin-san indeed possess the Hi blood line gift, why would you want to marry her to a ninja? I mean you could do much better and I'm sure a lot of (many) nobles have an available son to marry her."  
  
"I know that Tsunade-sama, but my daughter will also need constant protection especially after a man demanded to have her delivered to him and if we didn't that he would destroy the city. While I don't know if he's capable or doing it but I have a feeling this is not idle threat. You could also consider that someone of the Hi blood line would add a lot to your village."  
  
"I see," Tsunade said considering every words the Lord had said, of course by the way Soh was acting he didn't very much like the idea of marrying his daughter against her will. But she knew he had to make the offer look good enough for Hokage to agree to this, yes he was a very desperate man.  
  
"I will also provide for any expense she and her future husband may need."  
  
"Very well, I'll agree to this." Tsunade wasn't to fond of the idea but seeing that she won't have to empty her purse and that Kohona would gain a rare blood line that will become useful in the future generation, beside she had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Then she groaned. This also mean more paperwork and less time to sleep.  
  
"Thank you, Hokage." Lord Soh bowed and left Tsunade to decide who his daughter should be wed to.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> A special thanks to Scarbie for beta reading my fic.  
  
Yuen-chan: Thank you, so here is the update hope you like it.  
  
Crow-Sensei: Sorry about the format thing, I tried to fix it up a bit the program was giving me problem. I hope this chapter will turn out ok cross her finger thank you for the review.  
  
Xoni Newcomer: Well stay tuned for chapter 3 to really see the magic of back firing wishes.  
  
p-sama7: yes poor Naruto-kun ;; I to hope he will be allright since wishes often backfire, as far as offcial pairing goes it's Naruto/Hinata and Rock Lee/ Sakura..sorry but Sasuke destroyed Sakura's heart so he don't deserve her. Rock Lee on the other hand . there will be other pairing but that will come in later chapter. I tried to keep them as close to character as possible thought I think some of them will inivitably be ooc.  
  
Kitsune: You have been heard this is not a Naruto/Sakura pairing, I love both character but I simply cannot imagine them be more than friends.  
  
RukaIayLomperGay (its too troublesome to log in): hehehe I hope you'll be happy a second chapter!!!!  
  
Evil Kasumi: No it doesn't and it will become more clear in the next chapter :) and yeah wishes always find a way to back fire on people. grin and yeah more on Iruka wish in next chapter.


	3. And the winner is

> > I am on a roll and I have lots of inspiration for this story grin guess I have to do this disclaimer thing again. I do not anything exept the Nishi family and the city that has no name yet and maybe them.. point at Orochimaru and Kabuto ok so I don't own them but I can dream ne? On with the story!
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Against the Tide**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Chapter 3 - And the winner is......Tsunade leaned back in her chair, looking at photos of the available bachelor of the village and sighed wondering wich one would be the best choice for the girl. But first thing first, she needed to talk to the girl that has been left in her care.  
  
"Ebisu could you show the girl in please?"  
  
Ebisu nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose and went to get the girl. Minute's later Kin stepped inside the Hokage office and bowed to Tsunade.  
  
"Your name is Nishi Kin right?" Tsunade asked and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama" came the polite reply of the girl, whom was still standing infront of Tsunade.  
  
"Please take a seat Kin-san" Tsunade offered.  
  
Kin nodded and sat down, her hands folded on her laps. Tsunade glanced at Kin, fidding her a proper husband will be difficult and the girl did look rather young.  
  
"How old are you Kin-san?" Tsunade might as well start at the beginning and ask the girl a few question.  
  
"I'm nineteen but I'll be twenty in a month Hokage-sama" The girl replied politely.  
  
"Please call me Tsunade..."  
  
"Yes Tsunade-sama.." Tsunade looked at Kin, there was no mistake about it this girl was noble raised. She would stand out from the general crowd of the village.  
  
"Kin-san, tell me do you know why you are here?" Tsunade hoped the girl knew.  
  
"Father told me I was to marry someone here, for my own protection and the city because of my gift...." Kin was a very polite girl showing that the lady Hi had a hand in raising the girl.  
  
"Does that bother you?"  
  
"A little, arranged weddings happen all the times for noble families. Even if we don't like it I knew my turn would come sooner or later but I know my father never pressed the matter, he told me he wanted me to find someone precious like when he found mother." Kin smiled a little of course she was a bit sad. She wasn't given the opportunity do to like her father and search for such a person but she understood her father's reasons, and she knew this was hurting him as well.  
  
Tsunade smiled, at least the girl had a good head on her shoulder. She wasn't like those giggling noble girls that would do anything for a pretty face or a higher status. This girl could think for herself.  
  
"Tell me Kin-san, what is it you like to do, what are your goals, like and dislike?" These were the classic question to ask in Konoha when a person wanted to know someone.  
  
"I like children and to help people. I don't like know it all people, and my gift. My hobbies are reading, singing and collecting books.As for my dream it's a bit silly but I would like to own a librairy." Kin blushed a little as she mentionned her dream.  
  
Tsunade wasn't sure what to make of Kin, her gift was a blessing so why would she hate it? Maybe there was something about the gift that Kin was not telling her, but right now it didn't really matter there would plenty of time to find out what was the girl wasn't telling later.  
  
"Thank you Kin-san, Ebisu will see you out and take you to your new home" Tsunade waved her hand and on cue Ebisu entered the office and led the girl out, leaving the fifth alone again to think.  
  
The Hokage took a pen and a sheet of paper, she started to scribble down the names of the men available under thirty and above twenty. After spending a few minutes filtering the names she came up with a very short list.  
  
Asuma
>> 
>> Ebisu
>> 
>> Gai
>> 
>> GenmaIruka
>> 
>> Kakashi  
  
She looked at her list while chewing on a pen, again she started to cross out names the first one to go was Ebisu simply because that guy was creepy and had the same strange habits as Jayaira. Which was peeking at the women's bath house. The second name to be crossed out was Asuma because he was a smoker and also because that maybe him and Kurenai might hook up but that was a big if. Gai's name was also crossed, Tsunade didn't want Kin to be afraid of her husband and Gai had that special way of his to scare people out of their wits with his smiles and winks. Kakashi was also removed from the list because he was always late, was obsessed with a book called "Come come paradise" and also because Kakashi wouldn't even know what to do with a wife.  
  
Two people remained on Tsunade list, Genma and Iruka and to tell the truth both had their for and their against. The Hokage sighed guess it was time to do this the old fashion way with the toss of a coin.  
  
"Heads she'll marry Genma and tails she marry Iruka." Tsunade flipped the coin in the air and up, up then descended spinning before landing on her desk. She looked at the coin and it showed tails. well look like Iruka won himself a wife. Tsunade smiled mischivously thinking of the look on the teacher face when he would learn he was going to be out of the proverbial market.  
  
"Ebisu, go and get me Iruka-sensei." Tsunade didn't have to walk out of her office, she knew in a sort of wierd way that he would be outside waiting for the next errand, sure enough she heard someone dissapear in the a puff of smoke.  
  
Iruka as usual was at the school teaching the children about jutsu and chakra control when Ebisu appeared in front on the class next to the teacher.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, The Hokage wants to see you." Ebisu told Iruka while pushing his glass up on his nose again.  
  
"Yes, Ebisu-san can you teach the children while I'm gone?"  
  
"Of course" On that Iruka disapeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
A few minutes later Iruka appeared into the hokage's office, at first he thought that Tsunade had a mission for him. However seeing the smile on the woman's face, Iruka's heart started to beat very fast. Maybe there had been some amelioration with Naruto's condition, maybe he would see the old Naruto back he could only hope.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, I have some very good news for you.." Tsunade told him still keeping her smile.  
  
"It's Naruto, he's back to his old self right?" Iruka asked hopefully.  
  
"No"  
  
Iruka frowned a little, if Naruto wasn't better why would Tsunade be smiling like that? Maybe she's was simply playing a prank on him? it had to be a stupid joke, any second now Naruto would burst into the office and give Iruka a good scare. Of course Iruka would pretend to be angry at first but later they would have a good laugh about it. Iruka waited but that second never came as they became minutes. Iruka swallowed before asking the question that would end his wait.  
  
"If it's not about Naruto, how can it be good news?" He asked somehow feeling a little hesitant.  
  
"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding.." She replied smiling broadly at him.  
  
"Wha... What? But..but I don't h..have a fiance..." Iruka was slowly loosing his composure, surely this was a joke.  
  
"Actually you do now such a lovely girl and quite the looker too." The old woman was starting to enjoy seeing Iruka's reaction to the whole thing.  
  
"But..but you can't I'm to young..to....to have a wife....I mean...er......" Iruka really needed to find something quick to get out of this mess.  
  
"I'm sorry Iruka, but look I know this will make you change a few things but look at this in a different perspective, now you won't have to make any effort finding a date for the next festival..." Tsunade said with good humor.  
  
"I can find dates with any effort you know." The teacher replied with an hurt tone of voice.  
  
"Oh really, when was the last time you actually went on a date?" She asked smirking at Iruka.  
  
"..........." Iruka's face turned red a little and he averted his eyes his from Tsunade instead finding the floor more interesting at the moment.  
  
"Look you don't have to marry her now, I'll leave you to two to know each other better before setting a date for the wedding. This may come as a shock, but I don't have a choice in the matter I already gave my word to Kin's father that I would see to her wellfare and beside this wedding will be good for the village..." The woman smiled softly at Iruka.  
  
Iruka sighed and started to pace in the office. This was not something he had planned for his future. He knew sooner or later he would tie the knot but not this soon. He trusted the hokage wisdom in this wheter he liked it or not He had been duty bound to obey his leader and Tsunade had ordered him to marry a complete stanger. He would obey it was his duty to do so after all. Iruka stopped pacing and turned to Tsunade and bowed to her.  
  
"I will do as you ask Hokage-sama but I have one favor to ask."  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"For the wedding....the date..can ..we wait.....until Naruto is feeling better?" This was his favor, Naruto was family to him and a wedding was shared between family and friend.  
  
"Yes we can set the date after Naruto's feeling better..." Tsunade understood Iruka's reasons for asking this and this was one favor she would not think of refusing the teacher, she too was very attached to the boy.  
  
"Thank you, I have to go now Hokage-sama I have a class to teach."  
  
"All right, make sure to introduce yourself to Kin after your class.." Tsunade gave him a peice of paper with Kin's address on it.  
  
Iruka nodded, and after taking the slip of paper he disapeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade leaned back thinking that things will certainly be interesting in the village for a while. Now back to more pressing manners, the 5th yawned and using the paperwork as a pillow she took her afternoon nap.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> There the end of chapter 3 and see it's longer than the first two!!! I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if there still spelling or ponctuation mistake english is not my maternal tongue french is so i'm making efforts to correct that.  
  
Thank you to all the people who had read my fanfic.  
  
Evil Kasumi: I'm glad I didn't let you down as for Iruka's wish...giggle sorry but that would be telling   
  
Kitsune: you will soon enought..in a gasp flashback that will take atleast one chapter..when will this happen I do not know but soon hopefully.  
  
Xoni Newcomer: Hehehe..yeah two plots...and this chapter was written so that you people could know a little more about Kin and yes Iruka's wish plays a good part in this :p. As for Itachi and Orochimaru can't tell you yet but expect a big surprise as to who is after the Hi bloodline.  
  
shake-it-buddy: sorry as much as I enjoy reading yaoi, i'm not very good at writing them hug her Orochimaru plushie and thank you for the compliment and your right Kakashi/Iruka fic are so fun to read and some of them are really good. Now all there is left is to see a Oro/Iru fic and yeah i'll shut up before I scare potential readers.  
  
Crow-sensei: Darn I knew I should have given her the cookies after she corrected my fic. Thank you, yeah I like this story as well and i'm the one writing it!!!! XD


	4. Heart wide open

I do not own Naruto for if I did I would be rich and talented writer, but I do own all of the made up character of this story. Let's hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and please review! Now on with the story.

* * *

**Against the Tide**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Heart Wide Open 

Classes that day were passing a bit to fast for Iruka's taste, in about fifteen minutes he would be on his way to Kin's apartment. For some odd reasons his stomach turned, he could handle a horde of unruly children and yet just the thought of meeting his soon to be wife turned out to be his worst nightmare. A lot of question passed trough his mind, 'Would she like children? Would she like him enough? Would she-' His train of thoughts was interrupted by a ball of paper that one of students threw at him. Iruka shrugged and looked at the clock ten minute to go. Then he did something very out of character and let the children leave for the day. The children of course didn't question their teacher and hurried out of the classroom in fear that he would change his mind.

"What am I going to do...?" He said to himself in despair.

"About what?" A voice said, Iruka knew who the owner of that voice was. He looked up and saw Kurenai leaning in the classroom doorway her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kurenai-sensei, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question..." She said looking at Iruka who was still sitting at his desk.

"It's nothing really..." He mumbled.

Kurenai observed Iruka from her spot, she smiled a little since Iruka seemed in a strange mood today, and it was a rare sight indeed to the normally composed teacher, "Come on little Dolphin you know you can tell me everything, so what's eating ya?"

Iruka just stared at Kurenai his jaw practically fell on the floor as his friend referred him with his childhood nickname. The Jounin couldn't help but giggle did Iruka truly believed she had forgotten about his cute nickname. In her opinion everything about Iruka was cute, if she didn't already had her eyes on a certain cancer man, the teacher would be her next best option.

"I'm getting married," He blurted out and gasped and put a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just done, more like what he had just said mentally kicking himself for opening his big mouth.

Kurenai train of thoughts suddenly went off the track, Iruka married! When did that happen?

"...................."

"Pretty unbelievable heh?" Iruka laughed nervously.

"Who? How? When?" Questions poured out of a stunned Kurenai's mouth at incredible speed.

"Hokage-sama is making me marry a complete stranger, on the grounds that it will add to the village, not to mention that from what she told me the girl has a bloodline limit."

"You don't look too pleased about it....."

"It's not just that, I always believed that I would be able to find someone special to me you know, someone I could come home too and be able to leave all the stress and trouble at the door. Someone I wouldn't feel nervous around afraid that I would hurt her by doing something stupid, like I often did after my parents had died..." Iruka's voice died at the memory of his parents, even if it happened over ten years ago it was still too fresh in his mind to forget the pain of loosing his precious persons.

"Iruka, you're afraid that she would not like you, you're afraid to spend the rest of your life with a woman whom would just view this wedding as her duty..." Kurenai said softly understanding the teacher's fears perfectly.

"Yes."

"Oh Iruka you are the cutest person I've ever laid eyes on, if that girl doesn't like you then send her my way so I can knock some sense into her," Kurenai said and unexpectedly hugged the teacher and gave him a peck on the cheek, of course being himself Iruka's face turned a shade of red that would make any tomato green with jealousy.

"Kurenai... I... err... can... I ask you a favor?" Iruka said after he had regained the ability to breathe and talk properly.

"Sure..."

"What do girls like...?"

"You mean you don't know?" The Jounin gasped enjoying the fact that she was making the teacher squirm a bit.

"I'm... hardly an... expert you know... in the woman... department... but if it's too much...I could always... ask Kakashi..." Iruka was a bit hesitant now.

"HEAVEN NO!!!!!" Kurenai roared and Iruka gulped slowly backing away from her as she started ranting about a certain no good silver haired perverted teacher whose taste in books was seriously questionable.

"Bad idea right?"

"Very bad idea...."

"So, what do girls like?" he repeated.

"Well it depend I would be tempted to say that you can't go wrong with flowers. Most of us do like to receive them especially with small love notes attached to them, but in your case I think you should buy her flowers and introduce yourself to her first, then invite her to dinner... you'll never know her if you don't speak to her outside the formalities..." Kurenai explained.

"I see, I already wanted to meet her before hand but I'm not sure how to approach her..."

"Like I said use the direct approach if you feel nervous think of it this way, the whole situation must be pretty awkward for her as well, just speak with her and most of the time that is enough," Kurenai smiled a little.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," Iruka bowed.

"No problem and one last thing Iruka-kun..."

"Yes?"

"If you ever become an expert in women like Kakashi, I'll personally hunt you down and nail you to a tree, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Really he didn't know why some of the women of this village could be very kind and sweet one moment and in the next turn into a being that send chills down the spine of the most hardened ninja of this village. No you simply did not cross a woman of Konoha.

"Good, glad to hear it, now if you'll excuse me I have a mission report to fill..." On that Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a very enlightened Iruka on his own.

* * *

(This chapter was edited by Kai Polis)

Thats it for chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to get it out but I was it by a writer block and im not exactly one to talk about romance so I had to improvise a bit. Thank you for all of those who had reviewed and I hope this time my spelling will be better wince. Oh and you find anything wrong with the spelling and such blame Kai Polis (thank you) and my spell checker . prepare to run away in case Kai read this.

Evil Kasumi: Heh thank you after playing Lunar the Eternal Blue for a week in a row I just couldn't help but associate Ronfar and Tsunade together sweatdrop any hope you liked this chapter to. Lady Luck be Kind!!!!

Kitsune: Thank you.

Anything: You know I always wondered why people think this fic is a Kakashi/Iruka fic. Anyway i'm glad I attracted a new reader!

Dave: Thank you.

Chessmasta: I won't!

shi-chan: This fic is mostly about Iruka a character I know and love, while I also like Kakashi he's not part of my main characters cast but he will make an appearance in a later chapter.

Princess-Tsunade: WOOOT! do the happy dance I'm glad you liked it . As for the wish hehehe i'm not telling yet but seems like everyone is curious about that one. Man why people think this was a Kakashi/Iruka fic is beyond me any here's another chapter hope you like it an continue to read and review my story. As for him being too giving it was in my understanding that Iruka love the village and the people inside and he is more willing to do anything to protect it, so when Tsunade told him that Kin's bloodline would be added to the village, his course of action was clear in his mind. Beside I can tell you that Tsunade choice's for a husband wasn't as random as you think. All of the people on the list were not part of any particulary bloodline. That all I will say for now the rest will be explained in later chapters. Bye for now and yeah still reading your story.


End file.
